Dazefur
Dazefur is a black and white she-cat. She's a player. She is WindClan's current deputy in the Darkness Falls Arc. She is a full mage and a master of Form Magic, her own magic she created. She was killed by Ace during the attack on WindClan. Demonfang (Forgotten) Arc. Demon's Arc. Dazefur first appears in the Demon Arc. She is first seen mentoring Heropaw, (no longer part of WindClan). She is later seen helping Demonfang with his skills. She makes a purpose injury to test out how Demonfang's skills are. He succeds well. After that, she goes on patrol around the borders. Meanwhile, Demonfang looks for herbs, he senses ThunderClan beginning to attack the camp. Dazefur rushes back to camp quickly before Demonfang casts Sheild. She runs with an injured kit that was stampeded on by ThunderClan. Although, Sheild runs on MP(Magic Power) and he evenutally will run out of it. When he did (after shaping a MP Crystal) He begins to go through a rare mage process call "Fade" (Fade is when you over-use magic power. Usually is rare and the cats die by fade. But they still come to StarClan.) Then the shield falls. But Dazefur gives him two lives to live with and he comes alive again. He uses WindDemon's Scyth but he begins to die without knowing that he will. He didn't notice that he'll die by casting the spell at all. Staight before he died, he used memory transfer to train Star*kit* in the future since there is no extra medicine cat anymore. But Starkit was never born till around the Angel-Demon Arc. So it is most likely that he transferred it to Swiftstar somewhere not relizing it to her and transferred to Starkit. Before Demonfang died he mentioned about a replacement for him. Dazefur asked him who but then he died before answeering. After the attack, ThunderClan fled and took their injured kit with them. And at the entrance, a white tom stood by the end. His name was Angelclaw. Angel Arc. After the attack on WindClan Camp, Angelclaw mentioned his name. He mentions that Demonfang was never Demonfang. He was actually a cat named Demonclaw. Or he was mistakened. No one really knows. He reveals that he has all of Demonclaw's memories and skills and his counterpart. He also mentions that they are both the same. Only that he's white and Demonclaw was Black. He had his memories so he had his MP. Dazefur asks him about if he had a Magic Star yet. He says he already did. But they deide to visit StarClan anyways. He casts AngelWings to fly. But then they never went to StarClan. Angelclaw thinks Demonclaw inserted the memories into the wrong cat, Cometkit.(Not born yet). He shows his Forms of Magic he has to Dazefur. He explains his forms to her too. Then she smells a stinky scent of fish. She thinks RiverClan is near by somehow.... But then smells ShadowClan's scent of the Carrion Place. Angelclaw continues. Then soon smells them too. Dazefur warns everycat in the camp and prepares for the attack. RiverClan and ShadowClan are allies in these parts of the series. Angelclaw charges up and asks a demon for help. His eyes turn bloody red as Dazefur's eyes turn round as moons. She quickly turned to Energy Form as Angelclaw's claws turned longer and longer. Dazefur uses her Phoenix Form's Wing power to see how much cats were coming. She estimated about more than 129731289 warriors coming! Angelclaw stops and turns to his StarClan Form/Angel Form. He tells her to back off for him to handle this. Dazefur quickly asks him if he had fire magic at all. He replied, "Demon >:)" Then again, Angelclaw's eyes burn with an evil look. He starts to smirk as the warriors come closer. Dazefur looks at the number and decides to ignore his command and turns to Energy Form Full Power. He says to back off but she argues back. He casts DemonSlazer and injuries 3/4 of the cats. Dazefur casts Meteor Strike and injuries 1/4 most of the cats. Then Angelclaw casts Demon's Death and injuries the rest. Unfortunatly, Dazefur used all of her MP and falls out of the sky. Angelclaw snaps out of his desires and catches the unconcoius Dazefur with AngelCatch. He heals Dazefur up in his Den. Dazefur wakes up and turns to her regular form. She murmurs to Angelclaw about ShadowClan's and RiveerClan's Camp. But later they were repaired. He says that he knew but couldn't control it at all. Then he realizes his inner Demon was controling him the whole time. It might have been a connection with Demonclaw? Dazefur thinks that they should cast Restore to restore RiverClan and ShadowClan's camps. But Angelclaw says he'll do it since she was still recovering. Dazefur suddenly says a voice gave her strentgh and flies up to cast Restore on one of the Clan camps. Angelclaw comes up and casts Angel Fix to fix the other Clan's camp and came down. Then Dazefur said she ran out of MP and Angelclaw told her to rest. He asks Dazefur if his Demon did come to him at all. She doesn't reply. Then next day, Angelclaw said he had a problem. Dazefur goes to him too see what. He spoke that his inner Demon he locked and then stopped. Then Dazefur asks Angelclaw who was really Darkstorm(A cat that Angelclaw mentioned ago). He replied, "He never lived really long. He never existed. He was only a memory." Then he told Dazefur to forget about the Demons. But then he asks her,"Do you remember the demon that came out of me? Maybe Spirit Lock will work on it...." Then he reveals that his demon was actually Demonclaw's Demon passed down to him and says that he locks up demons from the other clans including WindClan. He says that the Demon called Stephano is his demon. (Dazefur doesn't really get why the names.) Darkness Rises Arc. Dazefur is in the beginning acutally, defending camp and soon temporaly dies. (Reincarnated into Destinypaw). Later, after Destinypaw dies, Dazefur becomes revived. she first meets Darkpaw, a young black apprentice tom found as a kit by the river on a dark night. Soon, she is given to mentor Darkpaw. When she mentors him, she notices a spark of her old friends inside as he casts spells in the Spell Training Hollow. His spells were dark but he's strong alright, Dazefur thought. On his final assesment, he casts Prey Lure and kills about 5,000,000 million prey. Half were revived. He passed the test. Dazefur speaked with Mudstar to confirm that he's ready. His warrior name was Darkclaw. After his vigil, he trains with Mudstar and Dazefur. Trivia *Dazefur is me! *Dazefur's full incarnation is Heartstar, an elder and wise leader of the Beyond StarClan group. **Heartstar separates into parts to help the Clans. Dazefur= WindClan, Firelily=ShadowClan, Duskstar=RiverClan, ThunderClan=Mossheart, Skystar=SkyClan (now deceased), her others are unrevealed. *Each time a part of Heartstar dies, the other parts including Heartstar begin to become weaker but restore strentgh in a few minutes. *Dazefur is currently having her second litter. *When Dazefur died, Darkkit reincarnated her into Destinykit, by using Reborn. But Destinykit was supposed to be a cat with her own heart. When she died as Destinypaw, Dazefur came alive again letting her have her second litter. *It's actually her third litter she's having right now. It's just referred as a second one. Her first litter was Blazefur and Sweetcloud. *She has a striking resemblence with Moonfur. Category:WindClan